普利德溫號
(main deck) (Command deck) (quarters) }} ''普利德溫號 ''是一艘特化程度极高的装甲飞艇，它是钢铁兄弟会在聯邦的核心，扮演着包括空中母舰、指挥中心、医院、兵营、装备维护中心和科研中心在内的多重角色。It will be moored to the air traffic control tower at Boston Airport shortly after the Sole Survivor exits Fort Hagen during Reunions. 背景 普利德溫號在亞當斯空軍基地花了六年完成，兩年蒐集材料，四年建造，到了2287年的時候它已經服役五年了。Arthur Maxson's dialogue: "Proctor Ingram's managed to keep a 40,000 ton airship aloft for the past five years. I'd say that earns her the benefit of a doubt." 据飞艇的舰长凯斯and Elder Maxson所言，这艘飞艇的总重量高达四万吨之巨. Before the journey to the Commonwealth, 它使用的反应堆被一台从战前旧航空母舰中回收的更新型的反应堆取代。 艇内充满了氢气，as stated during the quest Airship Down。同时还要仰仗四台升力发动机才能让飞艇浮空並飞行。There are four docking hooks for Brotherhood-modified VB-02 Vertibird gunships attached to the airship's hull. Vertibirds are accessible via the flight deck. Due to the combustible nature of 氢气, 这条飞艇并不适合投入战斗, and this is stated by the crew. 布局 这条飞艇可以分为五个区域：飞行甲板、指挥甲板、主甲板和艇首甲板。 On the main deck is a medical bay, mess hall, power armor station, crafting equipment and a shop (at the end of the corridor). There are also stairs that lead either up to the living quarters or down to a storage area. Around the perimeter and along the top are patrolled catwalks. 主甲板在巨大的氢气气囊的下方, as the hydrogen is inside several canisters positioned around the outer hull. 飞行甲板位于普莱德文号飞艇的腹部，There is a control room/storage area overlooking the deck, accessible at the back of the flight deck. 指挥甲板有三层，上层甲板 has Maxson's observation deck. The next one down is a storage area, with access to the forecastle. 而下层则是舰长凯斯的所在地。 艇首甲板位于整个飞艇的最前端，是视野最为开阔之处，which is accessible from the top the command deck. 居民 普利德溫號的船員包括: * 麥克森長老 * 凱爾斯槍騎士隊長 * 布蘭迪斯聖騎士，如果說服他回歸兄弟會 * 英格蘭姆督學 * 蒂根督學 * 昆蘭督學 * 麥蒂森·梨，如果在From Within期間招募進來 * Scara教授，如果在Liberty Reprimed期間招募進來 * 妮莉亞資深學士 * 凱德騎士隊長 * Predictive Analytic Machine (如果在Tactical Thinking任務期間reprogrammed) 值得注意的物品 * 兄弟會二型 T-60b動力裝甲 - 鋼鐵之影任務獎勵。 * 狙擊雷射步槍 - 在普利得溫艏樓，從主甲板南方的大門進去。 * 三枚迷你核彈在主甲板的底層，在毫不留情任務後從史特朗堡拿到船艙的核彈箱那。 * X-01動力裝甲一型頭盔、高斯步槍、 胖子發射器跟兩枚迷你核彈、 一個核融合核心和一大堆彈藥在蒂根督學的牢籠內，要破解大師鎖(視為偷竊)。 * 全像卡帶：凱德騎士隊長的報告 - in Cade's medical office, next to a termimal. * 全像卡帶：聯邦理工偵查報告 - left of the helm on the command deck, on top of the one of the southern computer gauges. * 全像卡帶：個人紀錄142 - on a night stand on the east side opposite of the outgoing mail terminal. * 全像卡帶：昆蘭即將刪除 - on top of a file cabinet in Quinlan's office. * 全像卡帶：麥克森說的沒錯 - located on a night stand between two beds above the entrance to get to the command deck. * 全像卡帶：你的新任務，在主甲板一座床邊的桶子上，上面有三根蠟燭。 * 量子味核口可樂，普利德溫主甲板的最底層。 * 露西亞的個人鑰匙 - 在露西亞身上，以及克拉克的提箱內。同時克拉克的個人鑰匙在他床上。 * 來自露西亞紙條在克拉克床尾的提箱內。 * 露西亞騎士的日誌 - 在露西亞的個人提箱內。 * Commando armor, Honor, Death from Above, Vengeance and Sentinel's Plasmacaster - All sold by Teagan. Honor and Death from Above become available after becoming a paladin, while Vengeance and Sentinel's Plasmacaster become available after becoming a sentinel. * Steadfast BOS combat armor chest piece - Reward for completing the quest The Lost Patrol if it is turned in to Kells instead of Danse. * Exemplar's T-60c torso - Reward from Kells for completing the quest Duty or Dishonor by persuading Clarke to turn himself in. * Visionary's T-60c helmet - Reward from Kells for completing the quest A Loose End. 從身上偷來或是死亡後掉落 * 八套完整的T-60動力裝甲套裝可以用偷的 - three from the patrolling sentries, three stationary sentries (main deck, flight deck, command deck) and another two from the power armor bay. (Note: The sentries will continue their patrols/manning their posts, but if they are killed, they will eventually respawn with new sets of armor.) * Prydwen armory key - On a Brotherhood knight-captain, near a small diner, southern part of the ship. * Airship captain's hat and Brotherhood Officer Fatigues - Pickpocketed from Knight-Captain Kells. * Brotherhood medic fatigues - Worn by Knight-Captain Cade. * Bomber jacket * Engineer's armor * Final Judgment - Unique Gatling laser, carried by Elder Maxson who also wears Maxson's battlecoat. * Medical goggles * Quinlan's armor - Pickpocketed from Quinlan. * Science scribe's armor * Teagan's armor - Pickpocketed from Teagan. * Welding helmet 相關任務 * 鋼鐵之影 - 和聖騎士丹斯一同前往普利德溫號晉見麥克森長老。 * Airship Down - Assault the Brotherhood along with the Institute's synths. * Rockets' Red Glare - The Sole Survivor, Deacon and Tinker Tom lead a secret raid to destroy the Prydwen. * With Our Powers Combined - The Brotherhood have caused enough trouble, lead the Minutemen to destroy the Prydwen. Notes * The Prydwen will show up right after the main quest Reunions is finished, flying in over the western mountain range of the map and making its way across the Commonwealth, until it finally anchors above the Boston Airport. After this, the Sole Survivor can visit it during the Brotherhood of Steel quest Shadow of Steel offered by Paladin Danse. * If the Sole Survivor has not yet dealt with the Brotherhood of Steel right after the Prydwen shows up (by avoiding the Cambridge Police Station), the optional Brotherhood quest Reveille begins, where it is only referenced as "the Brotherhood of Steel airship." * Its remains can be visited if destroyed, and respawning Brotherhood corpses can be found and looted. Brotherhood of Steel scribes, knights and paladins may appear and attack the Sole Survivor. * Bringing certain companions onto the Prydwen will cause different reactions from the Brotherhood personnel. ** Bringing Nick aboard will cause a generic Brotherhood member to exclaim that "machines shouldn't have free will," leading Nick to rhetorically ask if he believes that because he gave up his a long time ago. Another scenario is a generic Brotherhood member will state that Nick "disgusts" them, and Nick will retort that "the feeling's mutual." ** Bringing Hancock aboard will cause a member to ask the Sole Survivor if "that thing" is "tame," which causes Hancock to chuckle and mumble "hardly." ** Bringing Strong aboard causes a member to shout "mutie aboard," and Strong will say he is being too loud and he wants to throw him off the bow. ** Bringing X6-88 aboard causes a member to observe that something is "off" about the Sole Survivor's "pal," and X6-88 will state his synth designation, status as a courser and casually state the fact that he could easily kill all personnel aboard without a second thought. ** Bringing Dogmeat aboard causes some members to compliment him by saying that he is a tough looking dog, or insult him. * When pickpocketed, most items will respawn periodically. This includes the airship captain's hat. * The two suits of T-60 power armor at the power armor stations can be accessed via the power armor workstation, therefore be upgraded and looted without stealing if one were to unequip them. 幕後 * 普利德溫號 (中古威爾斯語 lit. "fair-faced," "handsome") 是關於威爾斯文學作品的傳奇人物亞瑟王的船艦名稱。Arthur and his men board it to sail to the Otherworldly fortress of Annwn ah-noon in the somewhat cryptic poem Preiddeu Annwfn Prey-they--Ann-oovn as well as when they sail to and from Ireland in the prose text Culhwch ac Olwen in an attempt to gain a magical cauldron. It is not explicitly named in any other native Arthurian tale or poem, and in the Anglo-Norman literature that drew from it Arthur does not appear to have a comparable vessel. * It is pronounced by multiple characters different ways. Military Frequency AF95 broadcasts pronounce it "preed-win" whereas Paladin Danse pronounces it "prid-win;" the Welsh pronunciation is "prud-when." Bugs * Stealing from the Prydwen armory can result in all Brotherhood NPCs turning hostile against the Sole Survivor. This can happen regardless of whether the Survivor is detected or not and can happen even if a Stealth Boy is used. Solutions include picking up the desired item and moving it outside the armory before stealing it. This does not alert the Brotherhood. ** This only happens if a very significant amount of loot is stolen. * Killing the Brotherhood lancer-sergeant on the northern Vertibird gantry may result, after a save and reload, in an invisible corpse with an untargetable version of the NPC standing over it. The invisible corpse may be looted, and may even be moved, but will revert to its original position on reload. No known fix, but ultimately harmless. This bug has also been seen on the scribes along the flight deck. * Following completion of the quest Airship Down, the Prydwen will still appear as a fast travel destination in the Pip-Boy. Attempting to fast travel to the Prydwen will yield the message "Fast Travel is currently unavailable from this location" regardless of where attempted. * After killing Kellogg in the quest Reunions, the Prydwen may not be seen in the sky and Military frequency AF95 may not play. This can be fixed using the console command This will teleport you to the roof of the Cambridge Police Station and tell you to board the Vertibird. Gallery Prydwen-CommandDeck-Fallout4.jpg|Viewing room Prydwen-Controls-Fallout4.jpg|Command deck Prydwen-Sickbay-Fallout4.jpg|Sick bay Prydwen-Records-Fallout4.jpg|Records room Prydwen-MessHall-Fallout4.jpg|Mess hall Prydwen-PowerArmorStations-Fallout4.jpg|Power armor bay Prydwen-StowageDepot-Fallout4.jpg|Stowage depot Prydwen-Research-Fallout4.jpg|Research Prydwen-LivingQuarters-Fallout4.jpg|Living quarters FO4 Prydwen Lucia Footlocker.png|Knight Lucia's footlocker FO4 Prydwen Clarke footlocker.png|Initiate Clarke's footlocker Prydwen-Quarters-Fallout4.jpg|Quarters Prydwen-Maxson'sRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Elder Maxson's room Prydwen-Corridor-Fallout4.jpg|Corridor Prydwen-Stairwell-Fallout4.jpg|Stairwell Prydwen-Squires-Fallout4.jpg|Squires Prydwen-FlightDeck-Fallout4.jpg|Flight deck Prydwen-Forecastle-Fallout4.jpg|Forecastle BostonAirport-Prydwen-Fallout4.jpg|Wreck of the Prydwen if shot down Prydwen E3 InFlames.png|Downing as seen at E3 Prydwen interior launch_trailer.png|Launch trailer Prydwen launch trailer closeup.png|Power armor in the launch trailer Prydwen Fort Hagen.jpg|Arrival Fo4 Prydwen over Boston Airport.jpg|The Prydwen hovering over Boston Airport FO4 Prydwen squire.png|A Brotherhood squire sitting on the top walkway of the main deck FO4 C.I.T. recon report holotape.png|C.I.T. recon report FO4 Knight-Captain Cade's report holotape.png|Knight-Captain Cade's report FO4 Personal log - 142.png|Personal log - 142 FO4 Quinlan to be deleted holotape.png|Quinlan to be deleted FO4 Maxson was right holotape.png|Maxson was right FO4 Your new assignment holotape.png|Your new assignment Prydwen_Brotherhood_knight-captain.jpg|Brotherhood knight-captain holding the Prydwen armory key Fo4 airship Boston trailer.png|Prydwen in the ''Fallout 4'' trailer Fo4 Prydwen concept art.png|From The Art of Fallout 4 FO4 The Prydwen Art Book 1.jpg|Concept art FO4 The Prydwen Art Book 2.jpg|Concept art Airship attack concept art.png|Concept art References de:Die Prydwen en:The Prydwen es:El Prydwen fr:Prydwen ko:프라이드웬 ru:Придвен uk:Придвен Category:The Prydwen